


How Angie Yonaga's love hotel scene should have gone

by LewdnessOverload_a_cunt_took_my_username



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Assault, Body Worship, F/M, Gods, Necrophilia, Rape, Sacrifice, Shuichi ass, Virgin Sacrifice, worshipping Shuichi's ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:36:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24530116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewdnessOverload_a_cunt_took_my_username/pseuds/LewdnessOverload_a_cunt_took_my_username
Summary: hep
Relationships: Saihara Shuichi/Yonaga Angie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	How Angie Yonaga's love hotel scene should have gone

Shuchi walk door through the car door penis door love hotel nnngggghh  
yespacito

and was keade sit on bed and shuichi was like "it's keade" but he said it in Steve from blues clues' voice and the it was kayaydas lie because it was actually Angie dressed as waluigi

"Succi," said angie slightly licking his ear kind of like a pedophile. Shuichi cringe because he heard the ssssssslllrrrerrrrrrppppppppmmnnnnbgggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh of pedophile inside ear disrespecting pedophile ear 

"shuchi I want to worship your ass like Atua" Angie took Shuichi's ass out of his bra groped his triple Dcup ass

"fuck you stop that fucking angie my ass is will get sag if you take it out of my fucking bra you fuck" shuichi bitched shuichi.

"your body is temple shuchi let me make offering shuichi I must please your squishier atua with sacrific." Said Angie 

"okay" said shuichi.

Angie took out used condom filled with blood and squirted it like a cake froster bag into his ass  
like getting a Botox but inside your asshole with a cake froster bag.

"Angie fuck you what the fuck are you doing fuck help what the fuck." Said shuichi

"i am making a blood sacrifice to your thick Atua shuihci" said Angie 

" This is the most productive way to get aids I have ever heard of Angie I'm gonna die of fucking aids because your stupid ass decided to put blood into my asshole" said shuichi.

" that's why I used the cobdom shuichi fuck off you fucking cunt" said Angie

Shuichi ass blood feeling shuichi feels aids inside him and he erection


End file.
